<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Essa Guerra Não Era Sua by emeoonbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691000">Essa Guerra Não Era Sua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird'>emeoonbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Lu Ten centric, Songfic, tem trechos de pray for me do the weeknd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Ten estava sempre preparado para lutar. Até o dia que não estava.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Essa Guerra Não Era Sua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repostando essa fanfic aqui porque ela é minha preciosidade e porque quero manter ela guardada para o caso aconteça alguma coisa com minhas contas em outros sites, a</p><p>fiz ela pro projeto @Atlaworld, com um dos temas públicos: música.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p><em>Estou sempre pronto</em> <em>para a guerra</em> foi a mentalidade a qual Lu Ten foi ensinado desde que tinha se tornado um moleque de doze anos, daqueles que rala o joelho no chão quando tinha oportunidade de brincar no imenso jardim do palácio e que adorava fazer uma molecagem com seus amigos.</p>
  <p>Um garoto que perdeu a infância cedo, alienado pelos professores particulares desde os cinco e que achava que estava fazendo aquilo por um bem maior.</p>
  <p>Pobre Lu Ten, tão jovem e já <em>preparado para matar</em> e morrer por uma ideia que nem mesmo sabia se era a correta.</p>
  <p>No entanto ele não tinha tempo de se questionar, tinha uma guerra para lutar e ele teria de garantir a vitória do seu povo, seu reino – da sua família. E se sua morte fosse <em>o sacrifício </em>que os iria liderar para esse caminho, <em>então era assim que deveria ser.</em></p>
  <p>E dessa forma ele vivia, no campo de batalha, achando que era o herói não só da Nação do Fogo como dos outros reinos. Não que eles achassem aquilo no momento, mas um dia essas pessoas iriam ver o que aquela era a escolha certa.</p>
  <p>Exceto que não era, e Lu Ten só viu <em>as almas sofridas</em> quando o fogo – que tanto o aqueceu e cuidou – agora queimava vilarejos pacíficos e tirava de crianças e jovens suas famílias.</p>
  <p>No momento que ele percebeu que era tarde demais, já não tinha muito o que fazer. Estava sozinho, <em>solitário</em> naquela guerra que não era nada mais que um genocídio que seu povo estava fazendo.</p>
  <p><em>Quem rezaria por ele quando morresse</em>, se tudo o que tinha feito era trazer destruição e morte para os outros?</p>
  <p>Lu Ten chegou a se questionar enquanto os últimos momentos de sua vida dissipava-se de seu corpo, o deixando sem escolhas de se redimir por uma escolha que nunca foi realmente sua.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado!</p><p>Se quiserem falar comigo meu tumblr é @emeyfics ☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>